Battlefield of Wolves
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: Blair Conners life spiraled completely out of control when her older brother disappeared. After leaving a party one night, she finds out that her friends Derek and Laura are werewolves, and accepts the bite. After her alpha goes missing, Blair and Derek to go back to Beacon Hills. Where they discover a dangerous threat, a new beta and something more. Derek/OC. Starts at S1.
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter One***

Blair Conners looked around at all of the drunken party-goers over the rim of her red plastic cup. A month ago, this wasn't her. She wasn't the type to stay out all night, getting drunk with people she couldn't stand. But ever since her older brother disappeared, she felt herself slipping farther and farther away from the girl she had once been.

With a sigh, Blair pushed her memories to the back of her mind and downed the remaining beer from her cup. After tossing the cup into the large bon-fire, Blair turned to leave. She didn't feel like spending the rest of the night in the woods. Half of the people at the party were her brothers friends, and she wasn't up to being around them for much longer.

"Hey Blair, heading out already?" asked a blonde haired college freshman.

"Yea, Kyle, this party's lame. Just gunna head home and sleep it off." Blair shrugged as she turned to face her brothers classmate.

Kyle just nodded before he stepped closer to her, so close that Blair could smell the booze he had been drinking.

"You know..." he trailed off, moving in as if he was going to kiss her. "I could always come back with you." he whispered huskily.

"No" Blair said as she backed away from him and turned to walk away.

"Oh come on, Blair, don't be like that" Kyle said, grabbing her arm.

"I said 'no', Kyle" Blair reiterated, pulling her arm away from him.

"Everything okay over here?" came a deep male voice after a beat of silence.

Turning, Blair saw a blonde girl and a dark haired guy. She recognized them immediately as her neighbors, Laura and Derek Hale.

"Yea, man, everything's cool." Kyle said. As if they didn't believe him, the siblings looked over to Blair, who nodded.

"I was just telling Kyle that I was heading home. Alone" Blair stressed, shooting a glare in Kyle's' direction.

"Derek and I were just heading out too." Laura smiled "Do you mind if we walk with you?" she asked as she elbowed her brother who was glaring at the blonde boy.

Blair just nodded her head and continued to walk, the Hale siblings following closely behind her.

~)0(~

It didn't take long to reach the apartment building that the three of them lived in. They were all silent as they walked, until they finally reached the building.

"Hey...Blair?" Laura started, breaking the silence as they reached the door to Blair's' apartment.

"Yea…." was Blair response, hoping Laura wasn't going to say something about her missing brother.

"It's still early….would you like to come up and have some coffee with me and Derek?" she asked before Blair unlocked her door.

"Sure" Blair said a second later, putting her keys back into her jacket pocket.

Without another word the three of them went up the next flight of stairs to the Hale siblings apartment.

"It's been awhile since you've been over" Laura said as they walked inside, heading for the living room. While Derek decided to leave the girls alone and go to his room.

Blair just nodded as she sat on the couch. Laura was right, she hadn't been over in well over a month. Not since Mason went missing.

"Yea, I'm sorry about that" Blair said honestly. Derek and Laura had moved to New York not to long after Mason and Blair did, and the four of them became fast friends.

"It's okay" Laura smiled. "You were going through some things. We all have our moments." she added.

"Yea, I guess we do" Blair smiled back.

The two girls were silent for a few minutes before Laura stood, saying that she was going to make the coffee. While Blair waited, she glanced around the living room, looking at all of the pictures that were on the walls.

There weren't many. Next to none of the Hale family, only a few of Laura and Derek. Most of which had been taken recently, and all of them were candid. Of course Blair had seen these pictures many times on her visits after school, but she had never truly noticed that none of the photos were taken full on. None of them showed the eyes of Laura or Derek. Except one.

Hanging on the wall next to the television was a medium sized picture, housed in an ornate, antique picture frame. It was a family of five, three children, a mother and a father. Blair had never noticed this picture before, but as she stared at the families smiling faces, she couldn't help but smile back. But there was still something strange about the picture. All of their eyes seemed to glow.

"Here we go" Laura said as she walked back into the room with two steaming mugs. "You okay?" she asked, placing Blair's mug on the coffee table.

"Yea...yea I'm fine." Blair answered, shaking the curiosity out of her head as she reached for the mug.

"So how have you been since...well, you know?" Laura asked. Blair just sighed and looked at her friend.

"Honestly, Laura, I think I'm losing it." Blair almost sniffled as she placed her mug back down on the coffee table. "I feel like I'm all alone…" she trailed off.

"Oh, honey, you're not alone" Laura soothed, placing her mug next to Blair's as she scooted closer to the girl and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Blair's emotions came over her in one fell swoop as she sobbed into Laura's shoulder. The eldest of the Hale siblings was silent as she comforted her friend. For a few minutes, after Blair crying had ceased, the two of them were silent. Until Laura spoke up.

"You can spend the night here if you want. So that you don't have to be alone" she offered.

"Yea, okay" Blair whispered with a nod.

"Good" Laura smiled. "Derek makes the best bacon and cheese omelets in the world." she added. Blair giggled at her friends words as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

**A/N Hello everyone and thank you for reading my new Teen Wolf Fanfiction! Honestly i wasn't going to post this until either this upcoming until the new season started, but i couldn't wait that long!I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Battlefield of Wolves, and the second chapter will be posted in five days (Tuesday) and it will be updated every Tuesday. Also check out my profile. There are links to my polyvore account where i make sets and stuff to go along with my stories. As Always, Leave Love )0(Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter Two***

When Blair finally awake the next morning, she was met with the scents of bacon, eggs, cheese and coffee wafting into the living room from the kitchen. With a smile on her face, she stretched her body out along the couch before grabbing her cell phone off of the coffee table. As she checked her texts from the night before, Blair could vaguely hear Laura talking to her brother.

Blair didn't know what the siblings were talking about, all she could hear was Laura saying 'that it would be alright' over and over again. Whatever it was, both of them felt strongly about it.

With a yawn and one final stretch, Blair pushed back the blankets and walked into the kitchen to join Laura and Derek.

"Morning sleepy head" Laura smiled, automatically ceasing her conversation with Derek.

"Morning" Blair said, letting out a soft yawn, barely realizing that Derek was in the room and that she was wearing a pair of Laura's boy-shorts and a small tank top. Without saying a word, Derek left his place at the stove and walked over to Blair, handing her a fresh cup of coffee. "Thanks" she muttered, a small blush rising in her cheeks as she realized what she was wearing.

"Come on, Blair, you can borrow some of my clothes" Laura said, sensing her friends embarrassment. Nodding, Blair just silently followed Laura into her bedroom.

Minutes later, Blair exited Laura's bedroom wearing a slouchy crochet-knit tank top, distressed shorts and the black peep-toe booties that she had been wearing at the party the night before. Feeling much better about her appearance, Blair re-entered the kitchen and sat at the small kitchen table.

Seeing that she had finished her coffee while changing, Derek brought the pot over along with their breakfast.

"You got some talent there, Mr. Hale." Blair teased as she sipped the hot beverage.

"What?" Derek asked, sitting in the chair across from her.

"Balancing three full plates of food, and a boiling hot pot of coffee" Blair said, stabbing at the omelet on her plate. "Like I said, some talent" she added, biting into the eggs.

"I played basketball" Derek shrugged, trying not to stare at her lack of clothing. Even though she had changed out of the skimpy pajamas his sister lent her, her current outfit didn't leave much to the imagination.

Silence filled the room, causing Blair to shift almost uncomfortably. She didn't know why she was feeling so awkward around Derek all of a sudden. It wasn't as if last night was the first time she had slept over. There had even been some nights where the two of them shared a bed.

Nothing romantic was ever between them. Although Blair couldn't deny that when Derek would look at her, butterflies would erupt in her stomach.

"Wow, Breakfast looks great, Derek." Laura said as she sat at the table with her brother and friend.

"Thanks, Laura" Derek nodded, keeping his eyes on his plate. As she bit into her omelet, Laura glanced between Blair and Derek. A small smirk forming on her lips.

Laura wasn't blind, she could see the way her brother looked at their friend and vice-versa. She just wished that the two of them would open their eyes.

After they had all finished breakfast, Blair excused herself from the Hale siblings apartment with a promise to join them for dinner.

Once in the sanctity of her own home, Blair looked around the living room. The room was a mess. Ever since Mason went missing, Blair threw herself completely into keeping the apartment spotless. That is, until she gave up and began partying her nights away.

With a sigh, Blair pulled her long brown hair up into a loose ponytail and started to pick up the many articles of trash and clothing that was strewn around the living room.

~~~~)0(~~~~

Hours later, Blair woke up to her cell phone beeping with an unread text. Groaning, Blair sat up from her freshly-made bed and picked up the phone. Seeing that the text was from Laura, letting her know when dinner was. After checking the time, Blair cursed silently before telling Laura that she would be up in a minute.

Climbing out of bed, Blair padded over to her dresser to switch out her shorts for a pair of jeans. Once dressed, Blair fixed her ponytail and grabbed a sweatshirt before heading out of the apartment.

As usual, it didn't take her long to walk up the stair to where the Hale's apartment was located. Before she could even raise her hand to knock on the door, it opened to reveal a smiling Laura.

"Hey, I'm so glad you made it!" Laura said as she grabbed Blair's arm and pulled her inside.

"Wouldn't miss it" Blair chuckled, trying to stop herself for looking around for Derek. "You did say chicken parm, right?" she joked.

"Thats right" Laura laughed. "By the way, Derek should be back any minute. We were out of soda, so I sent him to the store real quick." she added when she saw Blair looking around the apartment.

"Oh...um..cool" Blair stammered, trying to act as casual as she possibly could.

Just as Laura said, Derek was back and carrying a few two liters of soda. Blair, as usual, fought back the butterflies that threatened to erupt and gave him a small wave from her spot on the couch.

For the next half hour, Blair sat on the couch, watching tv with Derek while Laura cooked dinner. Derek was silent the entire time, which was fine with Blair, considering she wouldn't know what she would talk with him about.

When Laura announced that dinner was ready, Blair lept out of her seat and almost ran into the kitchen to sit at the table. Derek following closely behind her.

After the food was on the table in front of her, Blair watched as Laura began slicing the bread. Time seemed to go by slowly as the knife in Laura's hand slipped, slicing her palm deeply.

Blair gasped as she watched the blood dripped from her friends palm. But just as quickly as the skin was split, it healed completely without even so much as a blemish.

"What the…" Blair trailed off, unable to form words as to what she had just seen.

"Blair, we have some things to talk about." Laura said with a sigh after exchanging a glance with her brother.

"Like how your hand went from needing stitches to nothing in zero-point-five seconds!" Blair exclaimed.

"Might as well tell her" Derek sighed as he bit into his chicken, catching Laura by surprise. Normally her brother was all about keeping their secret.

"Blair, do you promise not to freak out?" Laura asked, Blair just nodded. "Derek and I we…." she trailed off with a sigh. "We're werewolves."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now Blair knows the deal with the Hale siblings. I'm really enjoying writing this story so far and I hope everyone is enjoying it as well. Hopefully by the time I post chapter three, there will be more reviews. Also be sure to check out my profile where I have links to collections of pictures, banners etc that i have made for this story and others; as well as a video for Battlefield of Wolves. As Always, Leave Love )0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter Three****

"Y-You're what?" Blair stammered.

"Werewolves." Derek said strongly, his eyes flashing to an electric blue quickly before returning to their normal hazel color.

"Werewolves"the brunette breathed, letting everything sink in. A part of her wanted to run away screaming, but another part of her….well she felt perfectly safe.

"Are you totally freaked?" Laura asked. Blair was just quiet for a minute, mulling over the question in her head.

She knew that she should have been. Things like werewolves weren't supposed to exist in real life, they were only supposed to exist in fairy tales. But somewhere deep down, Blair knew that the supernatural was real.

"No" she said quietly with a shake of her head.

"You're not?" Derek confirmed, Blair just shook her head again.

"No" Blair said a little bit louder than before. "I'm more curious than anything else" she added. "How did you two become werewolves?"

For the next few hours Laura and Derek explained to Blair how they were both born as werewolves. That they came from an entire family of werewolves. Every now and again, the Hale siblings would switch off, each one telling small parts of their family history. The only subject they mentioned, but barely talked about was the Hale Family Fire.

By the time Laura and Derek were done telling Blair about their world, the three of them decided to call it a night. As Blair made her way downstairs and into her own apartment, she thought about how Laura was an Alpha. And that if her friend were to give Blair the bite, then she would be a werewolf too.

~~~~)0(~~~~

A week had gone by, and Blair still hadn't asked Laura about the had spent almost every day at the Hale's apartment. Laura had even asked Blair if she wanted the bite, if she wanted to join Laura's pack. As much as Blair wanted to say yes, she had told her friend that she would have to think about it.

After Blair checked herself over in the mirror, she let out a sigh. She had made her decision. So, after pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail, Blair made her way out of her apartment and up the stair to meet Laura.

She didn't even bother knocking, knowing that Derek and Laura could smell her coming through the door.

"Laura's not here yet" Derek said as he came out of his bedroom, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Oh, u-um ….I-i can come back later if…" she stammered. trying to avoid looking at Derek's sweat-slick skin.

"No, it's fine, you can stay" Derek shrugged as he sat down on the couch. Nodding numbly, Blair sat down next to him.

"So I've thought about Laura's offer" Blair said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh yea?" came Derek's response.

"Yea" she said with a small nod. "I-I think I'm gunna take it." Blair added quietly. Derek didn't say anything in response, he just gave her a quick nod. Normally, Blair wouldn't know if Derek was happy or upset at the prospect of her becoming a werewolf, and right now wasn't any different.

At first he looked almost angry that she would risk her life with the chance, but then he looked almost happy that she would be like him. Before Blair could ask him how he felt about it, so that she could know for sure, the door opened and Laura walked through.

"Oh, hey Blair, I almost forgot that you were going to stop by today." she said as she dropped her shopping bags in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Yea, um, it wasn't an actual plan or anything. I just wanted to talk to you about something" Blair said, wringing her hands together nervously as Derek leaned forward a little bit.

"About what, sweetie. Is everything alright?" Laura asked.

"Everythings fine. I just….I just wanted to tell you that I'm in" Blair said with confidence.

"You're in, as in…." Laura trailed off, glancing at her brother who nodded his head.

"Yea" Blair said quietly with a nod. She knew that it would hurt, but she was ready.

"Okay..." Laura sighed. "You know it'll hurt right?" she asked.

"I know" Blair nodded. "And I still want it." she clarified.

"Derek..." Laura addressed her brother. "You might want to hold her." Without saying a word, Derek moved so that he was sitting behind the brunette, gripping her tightly. As he did, Blair closed her eyes tightly, focusing on her own breath and heartbeat.

Blair was acutely aware of Derek's heartbeat thudding against her back. And the sharp pain that shot through her shoulder.

~~~~)0(~~~~

Blair woke up a few hours later with a fleece blanket draped over her, and a dull ache in her neck. At first she was confused as to why she had woken on a couch that wasn't her own, and why blood had soaked through her shirt.

After blinking the sleep from her eyes, everything came rushing back to her.

"Let me see it" came a voice from the doorway. Derek.

Sitting up silently, Blair moved her long brown hair out of the way so that Derek could inspect the wound.

"So how does it look" she asked with a gulp. Laura had explained that if the bite didn't turn you, it killed you.

"It's healing" was all Derek said as he walked back towards the kitchen. With a stretch, Blair pushed the blanket off of her body and followed after the brooding werewolf.

"Does that mean I'm turning?" she asked, sitting at the small table.

"Possibly" Derek nodded. Blair watched him silently as he slathered mayo onto four separate slices of bread. "You hungry?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure" she told him, her voice just above a whisper. Derek nodded silently as he pulled out two more slices of bread and began making her a sandwich as well. After glancing at the clock, Blair realized that she had slept throughout the night, and halfway through the day. With a groan, she rubbed at her eyes as her vision began to blur.

Suddenly it was as if her senses were on overdrive. In a matter of seconds Blair could feel the wound on the juncture of her shoulder sealing itself back up. The brunette hissed and cupped the wound beneath her hand at the sudden stinging sensation. It felt as if someone had poured an entire bottle of rubbing alcohol on the bite.

As Blair fought off the pain, Derek just turned to her. Leaning against against the counter as he watched her with hopeful eyes. Neither one of them noticed Laura walk into the room.

"What's going on?" she asked her brother.

"She's turning." Was all he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: omg guys i am sooooo sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Honestly i just got caught up with writing some of my other stories, which will be posted in the coming weeks so check them out! So Blair's turning, do you guys think she'll make a good werewolf? What do you guys think is going to happen in coming chapter? Review and let me know! Also be sure to check out my profile where i have links up for sets and videos for all of my stories! As always, Leave Love )0( Iris RainbowWolf)0(<strong>


End file.
